


something this strong (it's got to be real)

by Lou87



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Post Episode Fic, Romance, Vanity, post THOSE episodes fic, proposal, these two are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou87/pseuds/Lou87
Summary: Part of her is desperate to race up there, burst in and tell them that she said yes, that she had managed to get this amazing woman that she loves more than she thought she was capable of, to say yes.Set after the episodes on 17th January.





	something this strong (it's got to be real)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by last night's amazing proposal episodes.

The pub is closed when they return; the windows are dark, except for a small warm glow from Chas and Paddy's room. Part of her is desperate to race up there, burst in and tell them that she said _yes_ , that she had managed to get this amazing woman that she loves more than she thought she was capable of, to say _yes_.

But she doesn't.

Instead, they creep through the darkened hallway and Charity leads Vanessa up the stairs as if she didn't know the way; her hand is warm and soft and Charity has been unable to let go of her it since they left Home Farm.

_It's real_ , she thinks as they climb the stairs, giggling quietly, kissing each other because they’re engaged and alive and just because they _can_ , before they promptly shush each other as they’re still kissing; _it's real_.

They tiptoe past the occupied rooms, rooms of people she loves in her own flawed way; just like she loves the woman who's treading gently behind her. Charity’s hands linger on the bedroom doors of her boys (all three of them, she thinks with a smile, as her eyes rest on the sign for Moses and Johnny). There's a faint light emanating from underneath Noah's room (glued to his Xbox, no doubt) but she lets him off, just this once; she can't bear to break the magic between her and Vanessa, this moment where the whole world just feels so right in a way that she had never believed possible.

In their bedroom, they move around each other in a well-rehearsed routine but each time they brush past each other ( _wash face, set alarm, find pyjamas_ ) she can't help but reach for Vanessa, to touch her and reassure herself that this is her life now; Charity strokes the back of her neck as Vanessa sits on the bed to detangle her hair, she reaches for her waist as they stand in the bathroom, side by side, brushing their teeth and grinning at each other stupidly.

_This is it_ , Charity thinks, _this_.

She catches Vanessa standing at the mirror, looking down at her hand.

"Is it alright? You do like it don’t you?" Charity approaches from behind, her words are nervous and she hopes to God she hasn't messed this up too.

Vanessa smiles back at Charity's reflection as she moves behind her, Charity’s arms encircling her waist and nuzzling into her neck, "It's beautiful," There's such honesty and sincerity in how Vanessa speaks, how she communicates; she is forever grateful that there are no games, no double bluffs, "I love it."

Charity can feel a little sigh from Vanessa’s body as she looks down at her hand again, "Still can't quite believe it." Charity sees the smile on Vanessa's face; it's love, she knows this now. She realises that it's true and genuine love; her eyes briefly cast over her own reflection and sees the same smile on her own lips.

Vanessa turns in her arms; they’re face to face and she gives her a gentle kiss, "Can't believe I'm going to be a Dingle," She pauses, "And that I'm going to be your wife," Vanessa grins as butterflies flutter in Charity's stomach at those words; her _wife_.

"I can't wait," Her response feels inadequate, she knows that no words will ever let Vanessa know how much this means, how much she means, "I honestly can't wait."

They practically fall into bed; they're both tired and desperate for sleep yet they snuggle in to each other, wide awake with excitement and the shared rush of emotions. Vanessa curls into her usual position on her side, and Charity presses herself against her back, burrowing her face into the crook of Vanessa's neck; she loves this spot, she fits so perfectly into it, and it’s like how she feels about their relationship; like she’s a little puzzle piece to slot into Vanessa's life, with Charity hoping for permanence there, where she had never anticipated she’d want it.

Their hands intertwine on Vanessa's hip and Charity sighs into the embrace, like a weight has been removed from her shoulders and it’s back to _them_ , to what matters.

"I love you," She murmurs into the quiet darkness, her words tickling Vanessa's skin, “I love you so, so much.” She closes her eyes, squeezes them shut so the tears won’t fall yet again this evening. They’re happy tears though, she tells herself, they’re happy tears and she’s only getting happier.

Vanessa rolls over to face her with glassy eyes full of emotion, not afraid to show anything to her. Vanessa isn’t guarded with how she feels; it’s all there for Charity to see, to love, “I love you too,” She says, and there’s truth in every syllable, every breath of what Vanessa tells her, “More than I ever thought possible.”

Vanessa’s lips ghost over hers and Charity leans in further, presses her lips hard and firm against Vanessa’s; _I’ll show you_ , she thinks, _I’ll show you forever how much I love you_.

They part breathlessly and Vanessa’s gazing at her with so much affection that she almost breaks down sobbing at how grateful she is that this amazing woman hasn’t left, hasn’t got tired of her, hasn’t found someone better and easier and less complicated. A silence blooms over them and Charity’s voice is soft in the black of the night, “You don’t regret any of it do you?” She pauses a moment, “I know I’m difficult and I do stupid stuff….” _Like today_ , she adds mentally, “But you don’t ever regret any of this?”

Vanessa pulls back and there’s a look on her face that is so easy to read, so full and open that Charity almost doesn’t need to hear the words, “Coming down that cellar was the best thing I ever did,” Vanessa gently moves to kiss her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, “I don’t regret a second of it.”

“Me either,” Charity knows it’s truer than anything else in the world, “Me either, kid.”

She watches as Vanessa slowly starts to succumb to sleep; Charity’s eyes dance over her face, taking in every feature, every part of her and committing it to memory; she’s always, always wanted to forget and now all she wants to do is remember. Her fingers trace gently over the ring now adorning her girlfriend’s hand ( _my fiancée_ she corrects herself) and the tears are welling again; this time she lets them spill.

_I’m home_ , she thinks at last, _I’m home_.


End file.
